Mighty Med Season 3
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: With Mr Terror on the loose and many super heroes still getting injured daily, there is no telling what messes Oliver, Kaz, Skylar and the rest will get into! (continues The Mother of All Villains) (T just to be safe)


**Inspired by Marty McBean's Mighty Med: The Lost Season 3. However, it will be vastly different from that story, but check it out regardless! I was very shocked when I found out they were just ending Mighty Med on such a cliffhanger. I was very excited for Elite Force to wrap up Mr Terror's story, but they just skipped it! I need to make this! I must fill the gaps! Enjoy!**

Oliver and Kaz flew through the air, enjoying their new powers of flight.

"Okay, Kaz. We should go back to Mighty Med now." Oliver insists.

"Awww! But everyone looks like ants!"

"Kaz… of course they do. With this distance standing between us, and those people, the law of-"

"Blah blah blah!" Kaz interrupts. "Boring! I'll go back to Mighty Med, just… stop."

Oliver sighs. "Yeah… whatever."

Then, the duo flies off.

When they arrive in Mighty Med, they are immediately met by Horace.

"Where's the search party you promised us?" Oliver asks.

"Oh, sorry. We already had it!" Horace exclaims.

Oliver was confused.

"Oh! You should've been there! There were drinks and food! And there was a dance competition!"

Oliver face palmed. "Horace, a search party is a group of people who search for something."

"Well that wouldn't have been fun at all!" Horace objects. "But fine. Skylar!"

The former super hero runs into the room. "What is it?"

"Your now a part of the search party to look for… Bridget!" Horace sobbed.

"The search party is in there." Skylar said, pointing toward a door with her thumb.

"You said it was over!" Kaz yelled.

"Uhh… I gotta go!" Horace said hastily before running off.

Oliver sighs before announcing their departure.

"We… Oliver, Skylar, and Kaz are leaving to track down the ultimate super villain: Mr Terror!"

"No one cares!" Kaz told him. Then they all run off.

Meanwhile, Mr Terror flew through the city, Arturion in hand. She landed right outside th police station and looked forward at the building that would be her target.

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar run through the city, searching for Bridget, now Mr Terror. Suddenly, out of the shadows, jumped the super villain, The Ambusher.

"You!" Kaz yelled. The Ambusher did a horizontal kick to Kaz's stomach, sending him stumbling backward. Oliver sent a punch to him, but The Ambusher dodged to the side and grabbed his arm. He then flipped him over onto his back. Skylar jumped in and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back into the wall if the building. The Ambusher jumped forward and punched at Skylar. She dodged to the side and sent a punch his way. The Ambusher caught the punch. She punched at him again. Again he caught it. She kicked at his stomach but he kicked her leg down and then kicked her in the stomach and back into a small running crowd. The people run as fast as possible.

Skylar slowly got up but The Ambusher was already running to her. He grabbed her and threw her backward. Skylar tried to get up but fell back down. The Ambusher slowly walked up to her. He grabbed a syringe from his hip with a strange green liquid in it. He held it high above his head, preparing to inject Skylar with whatever was inside. That's when Oliver saw it, and his adrenaline kicked in fast.

He growled in a voice deeper than usual, "Don't… touch… her!" He charged forward quickly. The Ambusher threw the syringe downward. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The syringe was falling to her stomach. Oliver brought up his leg. He did a horizontal kick toward the syringe. His heel collided with the syringe glass, shattering it. The Ambusher punched Oliver in the face several times and then kneed him in the stomach. Oliver fell down to his knees. The Ambusher brought up his fist and was about to deal the finishing blow.

That's when Kaz ran right into him. Kaz threw a punch at his face but The Ambusher grabbed it casually.

"Aw man! But I will be fair, that was pretty cool." Kaz said.

"Thanks. I'll make sure your transformation is less painful now."

"Aw thanks! Really?"

"No."

"Aw!"

The Ambusher pulled out another syringe, with the same liquid that was in the last one.

"Wait. What transformation?"

The Ambusher didn't answer, but instead prepared to plunge the syringe into Kaz's neck. Then Oliver ran in and kicked Ambusher in the stomach. He stum!bled back. Oliver ran forward again and punched him a few times. The Ambusher punched Oliver a few times. Oliver was growing weak. The Ambusher was about to ponch him again. Skylar was running toward him but wouldn't make it in time. Kaz was struggling to his feet. Ambusher's fist was close to Oliver's face. It felt like it was going in slow motion. Oliver pulled his arm back slightly, then launched it into The Ambusher's stomach. The villain was launched back, and, of course, the fist flew back with it.

Skylar reached Oliver. "Oliver, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." He replied, out of breath.

Kaz reached them in a few seconds, looking out of breath.

"Look guys, I know we're tired. But we still have to stop my mom."

Skylar and Kaz nod in agreement. Then they run off.

As they run through town they see people running. They go in the opposite direction that they're running. They arrive at the police station. The building is completely aflame.

"Why would she do this?" Kaz said plainly, staring at the crackling flames.

"I don't… wait… She wants to control the world for me. She's taking out all authority. So… oh no! The town hall!" Oliver yelled. Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver shared glances before running off to the town hall.

 **There you go! I hope you enjoyed episode one of Mighty Med season three! Please, follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
